


022. Blood

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: 30 Prompts Table [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Human John, Insecure John, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: And then Sherlock walked in.“John,”“What’s happening, Sherlock? You ok?”“I don’t think so.”





	022. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I've found this prompts chart somewhere on LJ  
> Link here: https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html  
> The chart I chose is the first one.  
> Enjoy this little thing.  
> PS: My native language is not english, so pls be kind. Have a nice day everyone!

 

 

 

It had been two days since Sherlock started acting strangely. It did happen other times in the past (Sherlock has always been peculiar) but it did stop at some point.

And now John was worried sick about him.

“Please, Sherlock, open up! I’m worried about you. You have not eaten properly in three days. Or drank water to be honest. Maybe you have some intestinal virus and if it’s the case we need to run some tests, you thrown up all over the carpet yesterday.”

“Just go, John, I’m fine.”

“You know I can’t, Sherlock, please don’t make me knock the door down. Mrs Hudson won’t like it.” Said John, trying to light the mood but receiving dead silence in response.

“Sherlock, love…”

“I said go away, John! I don’t need you, I had lived alone all my life, I can handle myself!”

John winced, lowering his eyes on the ground. Of course, he didn’t need him, that was obvious. But hearing it was dramatically brutal for the army doctor. John realised how much he was bond to the detective, it was scary to think about when all this will end. Because, even if he was not a genius, he knew all this would not had last.

Sherlock would have found another partner, a better one, like Irene. Intelligent like her, smart, intriguing, beautiful.

John could not stand the thought of it.

“O-ok, call me if you need anything. I’ll be upstairs.” He whispered and left quickly.

 

 

John couldn’t sleep at all that night. He had cried a bit, hours ago, out of sadness and rage and love. He missed Sherlock’s touch, scent, eyes and his little snoring in the dark. He was so calm, relaxed, around John and he was proud of this personal accomplishment.

But he was alone now, by himself and john couldn’t handle the oppressive silence.

He forced himself not to get out of bed and try to convince Holmes again, but these thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound, like footsteps outside his room, back and forth.

And then Sherlock walked in.

“John,”

“What’s happening, Sherlock? You ok?”

“I don’t think so,” he said, sitting on the mattress.

John put a hand on his forehead and noticed how cold Sherlock was, freezing cold.

“Get here under the covers, I’ll get you something hot.”

“No, please, stay. I don’t need anything else. I’m sorry about earlier, I didn’t want to infect you.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’s just some random virus which you contracted last week when you were in Holland. But you really need a fluid IV, that would help a lot with nausea.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“What is it?”

“I know what virus it is.” Sherlock said, his grey eyes wide open. “I’m a turning into a _vampire_.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Mycroft told me about it, two weeks ago. But I couldn’t believe it myself. It already spread allover continental Europe, not everyone can get infected. Now it’s clear. So clear, _interesting_.”

“What is clear, Sherlock? It’s not possible! You’re delirious!”

“John! Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth!” he said. “That’s why you smell so good, like red spicy wine, I can see you heart beating, I can feel it and I perceive your hands trembling in the dark.”

John remained still for some seconds before leaving the room and calling Mycroft.

“John Watson, how can I help you?”

“Is it true?”

“Oh. I _see_ , - Mycroft whispered – he’s already changing, isn’t he?”

“So he’s _not_ delirious…”

“I’ll be there in 10.”

 

 

Sherlock was a vampire now, a real one. His fangs were medium size and very pointy, like razorblades. John noticed how much effort his lover put in maintaining distances between them, for security reasons, and that was frustrating. On so many levels.

“You’re not going to bite me or eat me raw, Sherlock. Come to bed, would you?”

Sherlock sit in his armchair, motionless like a marble statue.

“No, I don’t need sleep anymore. Just resting, sometimes.”

“Well, I need sleep.”

“Go, then. I’m not stopping you.”

“I can’t sleep without you by my side. There, I said it.” John surrendered at the obvious. “I thought you knew that. I can’t _function_ properly without you.”

Sherlock was near him in a blink, like magic. Super speed, another vampire asset.

“You will never live without me because you’re mine and I’m yours. If it pleases you, I’ll rest by your side. Even if…” Sherlock stopped suddenly.

“No, Sherlock, you are right, I’m being unreasonable. If you don’t want to…”

“I’m thirsty of your blood.”

Silence, again.

“Oh. – john said, - I thought Mycroft brought you some blood yesterday. I can call him and…”

“No. I’m not thirsty of blood in general, just _yours_. I’m already addicted to your scent: it’s the first one I perceived when I transformed and you’re my partner, my companion. Vampires are very possessive of what is theirs; they usually see drinking blood of someone else other their soulmate such as a betrayal.”

“Wait, - John whispered again, - we are b-bonded? Soulmates? Are you sure about this? Sherlock, you’re immortal, now, you can have anyone else. Irene, Moriarty, whoever you prefer. When I’ll be dead…”

“No! Don’t say it, ever. Understood?” responded Sherlock, almost yelling at John.

“You cannot age, your existence is different from mine.”

“We’ll find a solution. Because I can’t function properly without you, either.”

Sherlock kissed him so passionately that John felt his fangs on the tongue. The detective distanced himself again.

“I’m sorry, I can’t control my teeth. Your presence destabilases me.”

“You should drink.”

“I told you, I’m full but…”

“No! I mean, you should drink _my_ blood. Once a week and I’ll be fine.”

Sherlock eyes became completely dark, a deep black, unreal.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it. After the bite, every single vampire will know you’re taken.”

“I don’t want anyone else. Sherlock, I love you with all my being, I could never be with any other vampire or human or alien. I don’t care about them, just you.” Said John, caressing Sherlock’s cheeks.

And they lost themselves in each other.


End file.
